


Dream come true

by liamschimera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamschimera/pseuds/liamschimera





	Dream come true

Liam wonders how he found himself here, fighting side by side with the one and only Theo Raeken. He remembers idly that Theo had saved him before, once in order to worm his way into the pack, gain their trust and again during the wild hunt. Since then he’s been a thorn in Liam’s side, a thorn he could have pulled out a long time ago he thinks bitterly. But when he looks at Theo he doesn’t see evil, he doesn’t see hate. He just sees a broken boy who hides his tremors behind a cocky grin. But Liam knows what its like to be broken, he knows what its like to hide a part of yourself deep down because you think you don’t deserve forgiveness. He remembers what it feels like to lose a part of yourself. Liam wonders when things had gone quiet, he comes out of his thoughts to a gun pointed at his chest he can see Theo out of the corner of his eye lifting his arms above his head in surrender. Liam is about to do the same when a shot rings out and his breath is taken in the worst way, there’s a bullet hole in Theo’s shoulder and Liam doesn’t register the way Theo’s name falls from his lips in a scream before there’s more gunshots and this time he’s the one being filled with bullets from multiple directions. 

Its only when he’s on the ground that he realizes the blood is filling his lungs faster than he can fill them with air. He can feel Theo next to him and his head falls to the side, he catches a hunter climbing into a car and leaving them for dead, that’s when he realizes that this might be it, he and Theo were alone when they were ambushed. He doesn’t even think his phone survived the onslaught of bullets. There’s tears now and he doesn’t even realize he’s fucking crying until there’s fingers trying desperately to wipe them away. He looks at Theo who looks, frankly he looks good but he always does but its not just that he looks like he’s dying and no one should look so beautiful while they’re dying. Theo’s laughing now and Liam’s eyebrows knit together.

“W-Why are you la-laughing?” He asks through a mouthful of blood, gosh that must look attractive. 

Theo just laughs again, brushing a strand of bloody hair away from Liam’s face. “Because only you c-could get us into a situation like t-t-this.” He teases and of course, of fucking course Theo Raeken would choose this moment to push Liam’s buttons. 

“We’re dying a-asshole.” Liam growls, he doesn’t even have the energy to flash his eyes in anger like he normally would.

“I am.” Theo murmurs and for once he looks scared, like this is the end and he has so much left he wants to say, that he has to do and Liam finds himself shaking his head, trying desperately to quell the fear in Theo’s eyes. “But you’re gonna live, because you’re Liam Dunbar, the angriest beta in the world and anger doesn’t die easy.” Theo laughs, blood staining his perfect white teeth.

Liam reaches out instead, palm facing outwards in an offer and Theo doesn’t even hesitate to take his hand. They’re lying there now, breathing labored but in sync and its Liam’s turn to laugh.

Theo looks over at him, hair falling in his face and his expression unreadable. Liam just squeezes Theo’s hand. “If I have to die, it just had to be next to the worlds biggest asshole.” Liam mutters causing Theo to let out a painful snort. “I told you, you’re not gonna die.”

“If I’m not gonna die then you’re not either.” Liam responds causing Theo to laugh again. 

“Yeah? And why’s that?” The chimera asks talking getting easier somehow, he thinks it has something to do with coming to peace with the idea of death and not struggling to survive then he’s looking away as he leaves Liam to contemplate. 

“Because I said so.” Liam says simply, like its the easiest thing in the world and Theo can’t help the smile that crosses his face and he doesn’t hide the fear now, doesn’t hide the tremors in his hand as he laces his and Liam’s fingers together. 

“If you say so, Dunbar.” He whispers tiredly.

Not far off they can hear the roar of an Alpha looking for its beta and Liam’s heart jolts in his chest as he lifts his head. 

“Its Scott.” Liam laughs, letting his head drop again. Scott will find them, they just have to build up their strength and roar back. Then he’ll find em and they’ll be okay.

He looks over, Theo’s hand heavy in his and he finds Theo’s eyes are closed, face paler than he’s ever seen it. “T-Theo?” He whimpers, biting at his lip. “Theo open your eyes, Scott’s coming.”

When he doesn’t get a response Liam’s chest becomes heavy and there’s a knot in his throat as he turns his head away and stares at the sky his vision blurred with tears. Gold fills his eyes and his teeth elongate as he lets out a roar so loud there’s no questioning where it comes from. 

Liam wonders how he found himself here, surrounded by stark white walls, machines that beep to signify the life they’re trying to maintain. The sterile scent of a hospital so harsh on Liam’s nose he can’t even smell the person in front of him. Theo lays on the hospital bed, nasal cannula helping him breathe and iv’s pushing liquids into his veins. He hasn’t opened his eyes in three days and Liam feels like he’ll never be whole again if Theo doesn’t wake up. He hasn’t left Theo’s side since they brought him here, his wounds have since healed along with Theo’s. But still Theo hasn’t woken up and Liam can’t help but think that its his fault. 

_“Because only you could get us into a situation like this.”_

Tears fall onto Theo’s chest and Liam’s wiping them away angrily, letting out a soft sob. He’s so focused on not losing it that he doesn’t register the hand in his hair, playing with the soft albeit greasy strands. 

“I told you anger doesn’t die easy." 

That voice, Liam looks up and finds Theo looking up at him a smile on his face and Liam’s sobbing in relief now. 

"Are you gonna keep crying or are you gonna let me kiss you?” Theo asks quietly, teasing but unsure. 

Liam thinks he’s never been more happy to have Theo tease him as he leans down to press their lips together. Theo had saved him once before and now Liam knows he’ll let him save him again but only if Theo allows Liam to save him too.


End file.
